Endings part B
by puffin
Summary: The seconding version.


A/N Here's one other version of Endings. This is the last of it. After this there will be one more story to this series. I'm happy with all the reviews I have gotten from everyone from the very beginning. Also I talk about Gravitation again and it's a real anime. I hope you all like this one. Well as always on with the story.

ENDINGS

It had been 10 years since that day. Seto was sitting on the front porch looking at his kids. There were two. One boy and one girl. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy reminded him a lot of Joey. He had that playful and puppy like quality. It was kind of scary how much he looked like Joey when he was adopted. His name is Katsuya and was now 4. Katsuya was playing his sister.

The sister was adopted a year later and was the same age of Katsuya. She was 4 years old and acted a lot like Seto. She could be very stubborn and when she's working dosen't want to be disturbed until she was done. They found this out last night when they tried to get her to go to bed and she was busy coloring in her coloring book and wouldn't stop until the page was done. Her name was Kiana.

Seto looked over at Joey and smiled. He almost lost Joey 10 years ago but was glad he didn't. He remembered him saying that he loved him before he blacked out.

flashback

Seto was in the waiting room pacing back and forth. Everyone from the wedding was there. Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap crying, Ryou was in Bakaura's lap but seemed to be in to much shock to do anything. Marik was holding Malik as he laid his head on Marik's shoulder. Tea was trying to confront Serenity; and Mokuba was worried about Seto. Erin had taken the cousins' home and was now sitting there waiting to hear news.

The doctor came out and looked at the group. "Are you all here for Joey Kaiba?" The man looked to be in his mid to late 40's with balding gray hair. He wore glasses and the usual doctor's outfit. "How is he?" Seto asked as he stood there looking at him. "Well it was close. If it had been a few more inches down he would have been killed. We were able to remove the bullet and replace the blood he lost. He's a lucky man." The doctor said as he gave them Joey's room number.

Seto raced down the hallway to Joey's room. Once there, he stopped outside and took a breath before he walked inside. Joey turned his head as he saw everyone walk in. He smiled at them as they walked to his bed. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Do you need anything?"

"How long do you think you'll be in for?"

"That was one hell of a wedding." Bakura said as the others stopped asking their questions and looked at him. "What?" He asked looking at the others with a look of confusion on his face as his lover, Ryou, gave a sigh and shook his head. "How you do deal with him?" Yugi asked Ryou as he blinked his eyes. "I have my ways." He said with a smile. Joey laughed as he watched his friends. "OK for all the questions. I'm fine, I'm doing fine, I don't need anything, not sure how long I'm staying and yes that was one hell of wedding. One that one cannot forget." He said as he smiled and looked at Seto.

Seto was standing near the door. The others had pushed past him to see Joey and right now Seto didn't mind. He had been scared that he would never see his husband again that he was just happy to watch him talk with his friends.

Soon his friends left so it was just him and Joey. Seto walked over to him and smiled as he leaned down and gave him a kiss. "You had me scared pup."

"I know Seto. When the bullet hit I was scared that once I closed my eyes I wouldn't open them again." Joey said as he felt the tears start to form. "We've been through so much to get to this day and it was almost taken from us." He said softly as he watched Seto sit down on the bed next to him. "I know pup. I thought the same thing as I watch you fall lifeless in my arms. I don't know if I could live without you anymore."

"Seto if something was ever to happen to me you have to go on. Mokuba would need you." Joey said as he heard what Seto said and his eyes went wide. "Promise me Seto. Promise that if anything happened you would go on living."

"Ok Joey I promise." Seto said to keep his puppy happy. Seto leaned down and gave Joey a soft kiss as he sat down on the bed next to Joey. Joey smiled at him as he gave as small yawn. "I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep pup." Joey nodded as he drifted off.

6 years later

Joey was walking around the house and let out a sigh. He sat down in front of Seto's desk in his office he had looking at him. "What's wrong pup?" Seto asked not looking up at him. "I want kids." That got Seto. He stopped typing and looked up at him. "You want what?" He asked thinking he might have heard him wrong.

"I want kids."

"Why?"

"I think they would be fun."

"They're a lot of work and take a lot of money."

"So? You make more then enough."

"They're still a lot of work."

"So..I could handle them."

"Them? How many do you want?"

"Two. One of each."

"A boy and a girl?"

"Um that's what I said."

"Why?"

"Setoooo."

"Don't even think that….oh fine. We'll go look and see if we can find two kids to adopt tomorrow."

"You're the best." Joey said as he stopped the puppy eyes of doom and jumped up and walked around the desk to hug his husband. "You'll see having kids would be great."

"We'll see."

The next day

They stop at the same orphanage that Seto and Mokuba use to be at. Seto donates money every now and then and the place looked better then he remembered it. The playground had new equipment for the kids to play with and the building had more rooms added to it for the kids to sleep in. They still had to share but not so many to one room.

They talked to the woman who ran the place and told her what they wanted. "We don't let a gay couple adopt. We like for there to be a mom and a dad. We don't think it would be right for a children to grow up in a family like yours." She said point blank to them. Joey looked hurt as he looked down. Seto saw this and looked at the woman in the eye. "What's wrong with being gay? I don't see what the difference is between having two fathers and having one father and one mother. We'd loved the kid just like any other straight couple would."

"Its not about if you would love the kid or not. It has to deal with ethic. We hold a high…"

"Don't give me that bull crap. You just don't want to give a gay couple a kid." Seto said as he stood up and grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him behind him.

Later that day

Joey was in the living room with the TV on but wasn't really watching it. He was remembering what the lady had said. Seto sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Joey looked up at him with sad eyes. "Is it really wrong that we love each other?"

"No. Don't listen to that woman. She doesn't know what she is saying. If you really want a kid we'll find out a way to adopt one."

"But she's not the only one who thinks this way. Your company has dropped some when word got out that you got married to another guy."

"I know but we're still doing ok. Listen Joey I love you and nothings going to change that. As far as having a kid will found a way." Set said as he pulled Joey close to him and ran his fingers throw Joey's blond hair. Joey nodded as he snuggled close to Seto. "Your right, Seto. I love you." "And I love you." Seto said as he lifted Joey's chin and started to kiss him.

LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Joey kissed him back as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto licked Joey's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Joey let out a soft moan as he open his mouth for his master. Seto slid his tongue in and tasted Joey. He loved the way his puppy tastes. It tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Seto always knows that he would drown in the taste and he was now. He pulled away and looked at Joey as he pushed him down on the couch.

Seto took his and Joey's top off as he lean down and started to kiss his husband's neck. He kissed, suck and would gentle bit it as Joey moved his head to the side and let out a moan. Joey laced his fingers throw Seto's head as Seto moved down from his neck to his chest. He took one nub into his mouth and ran his rough tongue a cross it then bit it lightly. Joey arched his back when he felt Seto do this. Seto then moved over to the other one and did the same thing. "Gods….Seto." Joey said as he involuntary bucked his hips against Seto's.

Seto let out a gasp as he felt their hard ons brush against each other. He looked up at Joey as there eyes both flashed with lust and want. Seto reached down and started to removed Joey's pants and boxers then his own and threw them on the floor. He reached up and started to kiss Joey as he grinded his member against Joey's. This cause Joey to let out a moan that was only silent by the kiss. "Seto….I need you." Joey said in between kisses.

That when Seto realized they didn't have any lube. "Joey we don't have any…."

"I don't care. I want you NOW!"

"Ok. This may hurt." Seto said as he position himself at Joey's entrance. He slowly pushed in not wanting to hurt him. Joey closed his eyes as he felt Seto push all the way in. He let out a small whimper when the pain got to be to much. Seto stop when he heard the whimper. "You ok pup? Do you want to stop?" Joey shook his head no. After a while the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure. Joey gave a nod and Seto started a slow pace.

After a while Joey was moaning and begging for Seto to go faster. As Seto picked up the pace Joey closed his eyes, ran his fingers down Seto's back as Joey arched his back again. Seto reached down and stated to pump Joey to the same speed he was thrusting at. Joey knew he wont last much longer. They both where covered in sweat as Joey open his eyes to look up at Seto. Seto squeezed hard on Joey's member and Joey screamed Seto's name. "Seto…..I'm….I'm…..SETOOOOOOOO!" Joey screamed as he shot his load over him stomach, Seto's stomach and hand. Seto was right behind him scream his loves name as he shot his load deep inside of Joey.

END OF LEMON SAFE NOW

Seto fell on top of Joey as he felt exhaust. Joey wrap his arm around Seto and nuzzled his head into Seto's hair. "That was great." Joey said as he smiled at Seto. "You said it pup." Just as the two where thinking of falling a sleep they heard a couple of footsteps rushing there way. Seto let out a groan as he reached down and found his clothes and Joey's and they started to get dress. "You do know with more kids we wont be able to do this as often or where ever anymore."

"Yeah. I know." Joey said after getting dress and pulling a very sleepy Seto upstairs to wash off and take a well deserve nap.

8 years later.

Joey still wanted a kid and it had been 3 years since they tried. Seto and Joey went back and luckily for them the women in change had left and was replaced with a nicer, younger, woman. She had light brown hair that was done in a French bun. She had green eyes and wear little makeup. She was fair skin and wear a nice light green dress that show off her body nicely.

Seto, Joey and Miss King, as they learn was her name, where talking about adopting. "Yes well I don't see anything wrong with a gay couple adopting. I myself was raised by two men so I know how much love they can give a kid. What did you two want?"

"A boy or a girl around 3 or 5."

"Well we have some here around that age. How about I show where the kids are. There outside playing." She said as they got up and walked outside. Joey and Seto looked around and saw a blonde. He was sitting off to the side playing by himself. Joey walked off to talk to him. "Hey there little guy."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Looks like something." The boy looked up at Joey and saw he had the same blonde hair as he did. Joey smiled at him. The boy smiled back at him. "So what is your name?"

"Katsuya."

"I like that name." They both looked up to see Seto standing there. The boy looked shocked to see him standing there. "Your…your…Kaiba." He said with awe in his voice. Seto smiled and nodded. "Wow." He said in a whisper. After talking to Katsuya for a few more moments Joey and Seto knew they wanted the boy.

A month later

Seto came home and smiled at what he saw. His husband, brother and son were sitting in the living room. Joey was laughing as Katsuya was beating the pants off his uncle. "Man you just as good as Yami at games. You might have a change at beating him."

"Well he is a Kaiba and a Kaiba is due for that title again." Seto said as everyone looked up to see him standing next to the couch. "PAPA!" Katsuya said as he ran over to him and throw his arms around Seto's waist. This is how he greeted him everyday when Seto came home and couldn't be happier.

9 years later

They where back at the orphanage and talking to Miss. King. She took them outside and the saw another blonde. This time it was a girl. She was trying to push people around and tell them what to do. Right away they knew they wanted her. After a shot talk and founding out her name was Kiana they went back inside and filled out all the paper work.

Present day end flashback

"Papa….daddy. There here." Kiana said as she and her brother ran to there parents. They looked to see cars coming. It was all there friends coming for a reunion. They had one about every 5 years of so. The 1st two to get out of a black minivan was Ryou and Bakura. Those two hooked up ones Bakura told him how he felt and was sorry for all the things he did to him. They had two girls who, luckily, took after Ryou. They each at the same snowy white hair. One had Ryou's doe brown eyes while the other one had Bakaura's chocolate brown one. Ryou went nuts when they found them at an orphanage and wont leave until they adopted them. They moved and lived in England. Bakura is having fun there.

Next was Marik and Malik. They where still the same crazy bunch as ever but seem more tamed. They had adopted two boys. Like Ryou, Malik wont leave when he saw how much these two boys looked like him and Marik. The boys had the same sandy blonde hair, dark Egyptian tan and same lavender eye color. They now lived in Egypt with Marik sister.

After them was Duke and Serenity. Duke still dated her after she moved in with the Kaibas and now there married. They have one boy who had Serenity hair color but wears it like Duke does. He also has his mother's eye color. As Serenity walked up to the pouch you could tell she had another one on the way. "I swear Duke with the way you two are going my sister will never stop dropping you kids." Duke laugh as he wrapped his arm around Serenity. "I can't help if she just that good."

"Way to much inform dude. Way to much." Joey said as Serenity turned red. Those two still lived in town and run Duke's business.

Next was Yugi and Yami. They had a girl. She like looked just like Yugi and Yami. They still live in town and took over the game shop when Gramps died.

"Where did these kids come from?" Seto mumble as he watched everyone show up with same smaller copies of themselves. "Who knows but at lest the gangs looks wont die out anytime soon." Joey said as the kids got together and ran off to play. They ages went from 4-8 with Yugi's and Yami's kid being the oldest. The grown ups got together outside and sat around and chatted about old times and what they where all up to now. As every sat around Seto knew he couldn't be anymore happier and glad he told Joey how he felt all those years ago.

So now that you saw how it could turn out would you still tell? Would you still take the change and tell the one you love? Well….what would you do?


End file.
